Natasha Davingport RETIRED
'First Name' Natasha 'Last Name' Davingport 'IMVU Name' Kila 'Nicknames' Tasha Age 04/22/2114 21 Gender Female 'Height' 5'8" 'Weight' 130 lbs 'Blood type' O negative 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Singer 'Fighting Stlye' N/a 'Weapon of Choice' N/a Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Natasha Davingport… now there’s a sob story if you were to ever hear one. She was born in Luza, Russia in the year 2114. Her family history is very slim, but sources show that Natasha’s father was Russian and her mother was American. Her mother, however, has not been recorded as her legal guardian and has apparently vanished (killed, most likely). Her father however is a different story. Despite having ties with the Russian mob, he apparently couldn’t care enough to keep an eye on her, and she was able to slip away from the lifestyle. Sadly, this wasn’t the end of her story. To provide for her was hard, seeing that she came from a rather lavish lifestyle. She had to resort to using her talents as a singer at the age of 15, singing to those who would pass, with only the hopes that would be enough for some bread, let alone any food she could find. Despite the fact of her beautiful voice at that age, she had to fall into the dark world of the Russian underground, participating in a small prostitution ring for a few years. Then, one day, just out of the blue, she was singing to the masses once again, yet one of the men that heard her asked her if she would be interested in a contract. She accepted the terms immediately and found out soon into her new found career that she became a slave to her label, doing things that pushed her already fazed morals. She now had the money for food on the table, and even her own apartment, but it wasn’t what she truly wanted. At the age of 18, she was able to break free of her contract, only to find a more dependable label. What she didn’t know, however, was that her father worked as a CEO for the label, and to break free from her recent contract and take her new one, she became a smuggler for her father’s “personal business.” What she has smuggled since then is unknown, but it can be safely assumed that her clients appreciate the basics: drugs, women, and money. Even though that these connections are known, she has never been able to be convicted for these crimes, seeing that the first case against her lead to a major public outcry, which lead to riots in Moscow, Russia, which lead to millions of dollars in property damage. Last known, she was planning a tour for Japan, which she is currently taking place in. Natasha does not seem to be a threat to anyone but herself, but just to be safe, approach with caution. She has connections and she will most likely use them to make sure she remains safe. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Civilian Category:Celebrity Category:Retired Bio